


[Podfic] Gray

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofGrayby elumishAuthor's summary:Teal’c had never before seen a world so gray.
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Gray

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880780) by [elumish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish). 



> I recorded this a while ago, but apparently never posted it. I don't know why I didn't post it, but that is why it sounds like my older podfics though, because it is one.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v5qjclzmbzzezjw/Gray.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:09 | 4.17 MB


End file.
